1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kindling wood splitter device and more particularly pertains to splitting presplit mill ends or short boards for the purpose of creating effective starting wood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wood splitting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, wood splitting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of splitting wood into a plurality of pieces by various users are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,273 to Schneider a kindle maker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,298 to Otte, Jr., discloses a impact cutting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,390 to Piontkowski discloses a wood splitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,037 to Conn discloses a three-way log splitter assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,040 to Friedrich discloses a manual impact-type log splitter and method for making same.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,164 to Waikas discloses a impact driven wood splitter.
In this respect, the kindling wood splitter device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of splitting presplit mill ends or short boards for the purpose of creating effective starting wood.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved kindling wood splitter device which can be used for splitting presplit mill ends or short boards for the purpose of creating effective starting wood. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.